


Mage Origin Ficlets

by NightShade



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Circle of Magi, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShade/pseuds/NightShade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was surprised at how much she missed the Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mage Origin Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through an old notebook and found some scenes for a Dragon Age fic about the Mage Origin, I figured I could post them here. I'm going to leave this unfinished forever, so I can add to it if I somehow write (or find) more of it. This isn't going to be in chronological order or anything.

She was surprised at how much she missed the Tower. Not the 'always staying inside'-part, or the 'always being watched by templars (more or less)'-part, more the people in it, they way they... the culture.

Jowan, although she'd been missing him for a while before she left, and now he wasn't there anymore (hopefully), Irving - he'd always been nice to her, like she imagined an old grampa might be - and Emerie for some reason; he was one of the last people she'd talked to.

Perhaps, most of all, she missed the... attitude... circle mages had. That had been a culture shock and a half to learn wasn't normal on the outside.

"Neria?" Alistair's voice broke her out of her reverie. "I got the Keeper to give us some supplies."

"What?"

"You know, since you said we can't afford to buy better armour?"

She furrowed her brow in annoyance. There was another thing to miss about the circle. No money to keep track of. Of course, nothing to buy, either, but... And the food was free. She'd give anything for free food right now, although, come to think of it, if she had to give something for it then it wouldn't technically be _free_ anymore...


End file.
